Super Yakuza
'Super Yakuza '(超極道, Chou Gokudou) is a legendary assassin, who is known as the single most powerful and lethal gangster in the world of modern organized crime. He has been labeled a demon class disaster level, a great and infamous, highly dangerous threat ac acknowledged by the heroes association, and is responsible for the slaying of numerous individuals of note, including political figures, fellow yakuza, an enormous amount of gang members, and even a hand full of heroes, as testament to his sheer skill and powerful in the business of taking the life of others, a lifelong career which he has made millions off of, offering his unique set of incredible skills tot he highest bidder. As further proof of super yakuza's sheer skill and abilities in his chosen career, he has been encountered and confronted by numerous heroes, and has managed to overwhelm and escape being captured or defeated by them every single time, causing him to become labeled a target of top dollar within the public eye, as there are numerous high paying bounties which have been offered should somebody actually succeed in ending super yakuza's continued reign of terror, either dead or alive. Because of the sheer amount of crimes and atrocities which super yakuza is responsible for, he has landed himself a comfortable place in the hero association blacklist, now being a highly wanted criminal whose face is advertised in infamy all over the world. Having been trained illegally and used as a child soldier for the longest time since his earliest memory, super yakuza's sheer talent in taking the life of other beings, human or otherwise has only served to be nurtured and drawn out, thus resulting in hi obtaining powers and physical abilities which are that of a significantly superhuman standard, by way of the numerous people which he has served, amassing quite the pretty penny underneath the employment of some of the most tyrannical politicians and wealthy of elite individuals of high standing or noble blood, events which have granted him exclusive access to even the most rare and destructive of weapons and tools, something which makes super yakuza a force which is subsequently all the more dangerous to be reckoned with or challenged in combat by another. Appearance General Appearance Super Yakuza, at first glance, is unmistakably a crminal. He has all the generic and typical characteristics of one who is involved with underworld crime, dressing himself in suits, slicking back his hair, and wearing numerous pieces of jewelry on his fingers, around his neck, and possessing a number of piercings. He is almost always seen a pair of black glasses with a cigarette in his mouth, and his skin is decorated in a myriad of proud battle scars which he has garnered throughout his time as a member of the yakuza. As proof of his high status in the yakuza crime syndicate, his entire body right up to his neck is covered in a complicated and intricate network of traditional tattoo's, each one symbolizing a feat, a kill, or a rank up within the yakuza crime syndicate, proof of his own might. Sense Of Fashion Personality Super Yakuza only cares about two things, money, and fighting. His love of the dollar has lead to him becoming the single greatest yakuza assassin in the business. So long as his client is willing to pay, he doesn't care who he has to kill, what he has to steal, or who he must betray or double cross. He is extremely business minded, cold, and unmerciful, and is capable of taking a life in an instant, without a second thought. Most of the time, his demeanor is that of a frigid coolness, and he is all business, however, once he actually engages in the art of life and death combat, he comes alive with bloodlust and excitement. He lives for the fight, for the kill, and he wholly enjoys the struggle of a violent, hardcore battle against prey who is worthy to be assassinated by him, it is his addiction. Relationships Closest Allies Sworn Enemies Background Early Life Synopsis Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Martial Arts Skill Known Powers Known Attacks Quotes Quotes About Super Yakuza Quotes Spoken By Super Yakuza Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characeters Category:Villains